mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
URPA Constitution
This is the founding document of the URPA which is yet to be fully written Agenda: 1.Territory and rights In principle there will be 2 levels of subdivision for the union proper, governates which are sub-divided into provinces. In addition Autonomous republics and territories will also be part of the overall union with rights defined as follows 1.1 Governate A governate is a collection of provinces which share a local executive, the governor, who regulates the Governates institutions. A governate can not be made up of a single province. Founding Governates: *Novakeroz Governate *Stoner-Jedi Governate *Lornonese Governate 1.2 Provinces A province is the fundamental unit which is granted limited autonomy by the senate, to which it elects a number of representitives. A province may become an ARP with Senate approval. Founding Provinces: 1.3 Autonomous Randocratic Republics Autonomous Republics are granted a large amount of autonomy but do not get representation in congress. Rights are determined in a case by case basis. The constitution applies in them but laws do not automatically apply. An ARP may become a province with senate approval Founding ARPs: 1.4 Territory A territory is a part of the union that is not part of the above - its laws and administration are subject to the federal government. Founding Territories: 1.5 Acession *As a territory any land can be added to the union by President, Senate or Governors *To join as an ARP or Province, this must be negotiated with the senate 1.6 Secession *Governates, territories and ARPs do not have the right to leave the union, only individual provinces *Any secession proposals must be dealty with province by province in series - it is not allowed to process 2 simultaneously *Secession requires at least 2/3 senate approval before being put to randocratic vote, followed by a referendum in the province, approval by the supreme court, approval of all the governors and finally approval by the president 1.7 Border adjustments *Adjusting borders of an ARP requires the ARPs and either the president or senates permission *Adjusting borders of a province requires the governors either the president or senates permission *When another state other than the URPA is involved, the above applies, but both president and senate permission is required *territories can be adjusted at will by either the president or the senate, but both are required to give the land away 2.Government 2.1 Senate *The senate will replace the current randocratic parliment in Lotiripol, using the same hall and facilities 2.1.1 Powers of the senate *Impliment and repeal laws randocratically *Adjust the constitution with a 2/3 majority followed by an additional randocratic vote 2.1.2 Election of the senate *The senate shall be made up of representitives from the URPAs consituent provinces *Each province shall elect 5 representitives plus 1 rep for every 5 million residents** *The method of election for each province is determined by its governate *3 months 2.1.3 Randocratic protocol of the senate *Each member of the senate will place a vote ball in the ball machine of the senate which will pick a ball in a representitive-randocratic manner 2.2 Executive branch *President elected from nominations at random at age of majority to retirement age. Citizens must opt out - though are not able to do so if 10 other citizens nominate them. Refusing office or resigning from office is a punishable offence *Monthly/Bimonthly 2.3 Judicial branch *The Supreme court has 2 representitives appointed by each governate, based in Ravetown 2.4 Governors *Governors pick their successors 3.Integration 3.1 Currency *Randuex, with the central back moved to Falafel Province/Degausser 3.2 Driving *URPA drives on the right hand side of the road 3.3 Language *Official languages: Novakeroz, English *Provinces teach a minimum of 2 languages, at least one must be one of the listed official languages *ARPs have independence in this regard 3.4 Military *The Militaries of founding nations will be integrated with the president being nominal commander in cheif, though with the senate being able to over-rule the presidents actions *Declaration of war must be made by the senate 4.Laws and shit 4.1 Age Laws 4.1.1 Age of consent *The age of consent can be decided by the senate but must never be lower than 16, otherwise provinces are free to raise this 4.1.2 Age of Majority *20 4.1.3 Voting age *20 4.1.4 Driving age *16 4.1.5 Drinking age *The drinking age will be 16 *This threshold also applies to any recreational drugs that may be legalised 4.2 Drug laws *Marijuana will be legal *other drug laws are province base 4.3 Gun laws *Gun ownership by private citizens will be tightly regulated 4.4 Cheese Pressing Prohibition *Because no 5.Foreign Policy 5.1 Fuzzy dice policy *It is the unions responsibility to support randocrats globally and provide assistance 5.2 UN conduct *URPA has the UN vote of Novak and DPRSJ and will bloc-vote using these in the UNGA and UNEC elections *URPAs vote allocation will be decided by the randocratic process in the senate *URPAs vote allovation for the UNEC will be decided by the president 5.3 General conduct *Any agreement to be binding must be passed through the senate randocratically. 6.Integration Steps Following the signing of the constitution steps will be taken to deliniate and neotiate boundaries between states, governates etc and institutions will be merged. Before the first election the 3 governers will form a special council. Signed: *Rebecca Black, President of the Randocratic Novakeroz Federation